1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing zeolites using substituted-piperidinium cations as an organic template.
2. State of the Art
It has now been found that zeolites containing 12-ring pore structure and having at least one internal pore structure with a cross section measuring greater than 7.5 .ANG. can be prepared using substituted-piperidinium cations as organic templates.